Una sonrisa
by Sele-chan
Summary: Toda su vida le han dicho que tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa, una sonrisa que todos aman. Tiene nueve años cuando un par de ojos zafiro lo miran hoscamente y le dicen lo contrario. AU


_**Disclaimer:** El actual fic participa en el reto temático Noviembre-Diciembre; Jugando con Relaciones. Para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 ** _Una sonrisa._**

 _¿Qué es una sonrisa?_

 _¿Una expresión de felicidad? ¿Una mueca en el rostro de alguien? ¿Un arma para desarmar a alguien?_

 _Muchas cosas se convierten en lo que_ tú _quieres que sea y en este caso no es diferente._

 _Una sonrisa se convertirá en lo que tú quieres que sea._

 _Sera aquello en lo que tú lo conviertas._

* * *

" _Es mejor sonreír_ "

Esto es algo que Zoicite ha aprendido desde su más tierna edad, todo es más sencillo si se es feliz y hubo en tiempo en que era realmente fácil, donde sonreír era tan natural como que el sol se pusiera en la noche y saliera por la mañana.

Ese tiempo hermoso en que su familia estaba completa cuando sus padres les arropaban antes de ir a dormir y su mami les leía antes de ir a dormir.

Cuando su hermano insistía en reír de él pero jamás permitía que nadie más lo hiciera y entraba en pánico ante el más mínimo indicio de lagrimas.

Entonces todo se derrumbo.

-No pueden volver por ustedes- el parpadea ante las palabras si entender realmente lo que significan.

Se siente como si las palabras entraran por un lado y salieran por otro.

Es consciente de que su mundo cae en pedazos.

-¿Mami no vendrá?- su voz es baja y la mujer bonita en frente de él desvía la mirada.

-Lo siento-

 _¿Por qué?_ Quiere preguntar pero la pregunta no sale de sus labios.

Los brazos de su hermano le rodean y siente agua mojar su frente.

-Je-nii- abraza al otro, preguntándose porque llora.

Puede sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, porque no sabe que está pasando, no entiende nada.

El ahoga un sollozo, porque sabe que si llora también Je-nii no parara tampoco.

Así que el sonríe, tan brillante como puede porque su mami siempre le ha dicho que una sonrisa es la mejor medicina y quizás si el sonríe mas y mas Je-nii deje de llorar.

Quizás asi el dolor de su pecho se marchara.

Abraza a su hermano e ignora las lágrimas que quiere derramar.

* * *

El sonríe cuando escucha a su hermano decir la noticia.

Jedite se mueve incomodo –Esta bien- le dice- estaré bien-

El sonríe, porque Jedite siempre ha hecho todo cuanto puede por él y sabe que es una oportunidad que podría repetirse.

El quiere que su hermano sea feliz.

Así que él sonríe mientras dice adiós a la única familia que le queda.

Esa misma noche se hace el dormido cuando las matronas se asoman por la puerta y solo se permite llorar en silencio cuando está seguro que nadie se dará cuenta.

- _Estaré bien, estaré bien-_ repite como un mantra, deseando que sea verdad.

* * *

Toda su vida le han dicho que tiene una sonrisa preciosa y que es un niño valiente y bueno por ser capaz de sonreír así.

Tiene nueve años cuando alguien dice que no es así.

La matrona del orfanato donde está viviendo, empuja a un niño pelinegro hacia él.

Lo mira con curiosidad y el otro aparta la mirada.

Ladea la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco confundido y luego vuelve a mirar a la matrona.

Ella le dice que el niño que ahora será su nuevo compañero de cuarto tiene amnesia (no recuerda nada, la matrona había explicado ante su confusión) y que debe ser amable.

Mirando a los ojos zafiro, el sonríe –Soy Zoicite, seamos amigos-

-Soy Darien- el pelinegro le da una mirada hosca- No me gusta tu sonrisa-

Luego procede a esconderse debajo de las sabanas de su nueva cama.

Zoicite se queda allí de pie, completamente sorprendido por las palabras del otro.

* * *

El evita a Darien y prefiere quedarse con los otros niños, los que no le miran con fastidio y le dicen que su sonrisa es fea.

Lo cual tiene que ser una mentira, porque todos los demás dicen que su sonrisa es muy bonita, inclusive su hermano y su mam-

Resiste el instinto de hacer una mueca y se vuelve para seguir a sus amigos.

En su lugar se encuentra con la mirada zafiro de Darien.

El otro lo mira, antes de darle la misma mirada hosca de antes –No me gusta tu sonrisa- repite y esta vez es Zoicite quien huye sin pensarlo.

* * *

El entra a su habitación con cuidado, esperando no encontrarse con la mirada hosca de Darien una vez mas.

Un relámpago resuena y por la ventana de la habitación entra suficiente luz para permitirle vislumbra al otro niño que está sentado en su propia cama, un libro apoyado en sus piernas.

El otro ni siquiera reacciona ante el sonido pero el niño rubio se estremece débilmente, a el le encanta la lluvia pero las tormentas siempre le han producido cierto terror.

Abajo las matronas consuelan a los niños más jóvenes y él se niega en rotundo a bajar allí.

Después de todo el ya no es un niño.

Se recuesta en su propia cama, decidiendo que puede dormir en la ropa que lleva, después de todo es cómoda.

El apenas esa conciliando el sueño cuando otro relámpago resuena.

Asustado, suelta un pequeño grito mientras se cubre con las sabanas.

Pasa un segundo antes de que la voz del otro niño suene –No puede hacerte daño, ya sabes- su voz es suave y no contiene nada de su hosquedad anterior.

Tentativamente se descubre la cara.

Darien no le mira, sus ojos están centrados en la ventana.

Después de un segundo los zafiro lo miran con certeza –No es lo suficiente fuerte para hacernos daño-asegura.

Y por extraño que parezca, Zoicite le cree.

* * *

Zoicite tiene diez años y un montón de amigos.

El también tiene un compañero de cuarto que va desde insultar su sonrisa a consolarse como si fuera perfectamente normal.

Lo que parece que es normal para Darien, en todo caso.

El desearía que dejara de hacer lo primero y se convirtiera en su amigo.

Porque, el problema es, a Zoicite le gusta Darien.

El otro es inteligente, casi tanto como el propio Zoicite y aparentemente no tiene muchos amigos, lo cual constituye una razón más que los dos sean amigos.

O por lo menos Zoicite lo cree así.

Darien obviamente no piensa lo mismo, porque de otra manera Zoicite no estaría sentado en la biblioteca fraguando un plan para lograr que el pelinegro se convierta en su amigo, entre sus pasos se incluyen compartir el postre con el otro, además de sus libros de ciencia ficción que sabe que Darien amaría leer.

Es un buen plan y Zoicite toma unos minutos para deleitarse en ello.

Le toma menos de tres horas el darse cuenta de que su mientras su plan es bueno, el mismo tiene una cierta incapacidad para llevarlo a cabo.

Eso es algo obvio, porque tanto Darien como él están cubiertos con batido de chocolate y sus preciados libros están tirados en el suelo, también cubiertos por el liquido dulce.

Cuando, en su estado de nervios murmura algo acerca de conseguir agua y luego los libros, Darien solo levanta una ceja y le dice que mantenga el agua lejos de los libros.

Con cualquier otra persona, hubiese tratado una sonrisa para aplacar la situación.

Pero como se trata de Darien simplemente desvía la mirada.

-Vamos a pedir ayuda –el otro añade después de unos segundos.

Minutos mas tardes un par de sonrisas de Zoicite les ha conseguido total perdón por el desastre en su habitación.

Cuando la matrona sale después de darles un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a los dos, Zoicite no puede evitar lanzarle una mirada petulante a Darien.

El otro se encoge de hombros- Supongo que tiene sus usos- reconoce con no poco fastidio.

Zoicite todavía lo cuenta como un éxito.

* * *

Zoicite tiene doce años y está casi seguro de que Darien y el son, algo así como, los mejores amigos.

El es una de las pocas personas con las que Darien se molesta en hablar en absoluto y en estos días el ni siquiera tiene que tratar de sacarle conversación al otro, porque Darien parece mas y mas dispuesto a compartir sus emociones con él.

Eso, lamentablemente, incluye también su disgusto por la sonrisa de Zoicite.

Llegados a este punto, Darien parece incapaz de contenerse y tiende a recordarle a Zoicite lo mucho que le disgusta.

El rubio no puede dejar de cuestionarse él porque, aun no le pregunta por qué.

No lo hará a menos que pueda hacer a Darien cambiar de opinión (lo cual no parece que sucederá muy pronto) o descubrir el porqué por sí mismo (tiene múltiples teorías, incluyendo una bastante ridícula que tiene que ver con el monstruo del lago Ness y extraterrestre).

El punto es que Zoicite se niega a resignarse a su suerte (aunque esta tan acostumbrado a las palabras de Darien que a penas y le molestan ya)

* * *

Cuando Zoicite cumple 13 años finalmente descubre el significado detrás de las palabras de Darien.

Después de comer su pastel (De chocolate, porque las matronas lo adoran) los dos suben a su habitación.

Apenas han entrado a su habitación cuando Darien tira un paquete hacia el.

Zoicite mira el paquete con curiosidad antes de morder sus mejillas para evitar sonreír, el sabe que hay en el paquete.

Por supuesto que sería un libro.

El quita la envoltura con cuidado y observo con asombro el libro.

 _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal._

El traza las letras casi con dulzura.

El conoce la historia, por supuesto que lo hace pero el nunca ha leído el libro.

Lo que recuerda es la voz suave de su madre mientras lee la historia, cambiando su voz para que suena siempre como debería hacerlo, ante la mirada asombrada de sus hijos.

El no se atrevido a leerlo, quizás por nostalgia o alguna clase de miedo extraño que no puede empezar a comprender.

Pero ahora, mirando el regalo otorgado por su amigo pelinegro no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír, trata de evitar hacerlo porque sabe que a Darien le disgusta pero aun así sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

El aparta la mirada mientras susurra un tímido –Gracias-

El sigue mirando el libro y planificando conseguir los otros cuando se da cuenta de que Darien lo está mirando fijamente.

Levanta la mirada, dejando que sus ojos esmeraldas se encuentren con los zafiros del otro pero Darien no dice nada, por lo que finalmente cede -¿Qué…?- pregunta curioso por la forma en la que es mirado.

-¿Alguien –Darien comienza, todavía mirándole con fijeza- Te ha dicho que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita?-

El siente un tic en su ojo izquierdo y sabe que en su rostro ahora hay una sonrisa muy _poco bonita -_ ¡¿Qué?! – repite consternado.

Darien abre la boca, presumiblemente para repetir la blasfemia que acaba de decir, pero Zoicite le interrumpe –Tu- el espeta- no tienes derecho a decir eso-

Darien lo miro un poco más y luego pregunta -¿Por qué?- haciendo que Zoicite desea golpear al otro por sonar realmente curioso.

-Estas consiente –dice tratando de mantener el control de su temperamento- que desde que nos conocemos no has hecho otra cosa que decirme lo mucho que te disgusta mi sonrisa ¿Cierto?-

-Ah- el pelinegro contesta, rascándose el cabello en un gesto avergonzado- Bueno, nunca te había visto sonreír así y a mi realmente me disgusta como sonríes casi todo el tiempo- se encoge de hombros-

Se pasa la mano por la cara entes de espetar -¿Por qué? –no tiene deseos de esperar a que la respuesta le caiga del cielo.

-Es una falsa sonrisa-

-¿Falsa?- repite.

-Tanto que duele mirar – el otro añade.

Mira al pelinegro por unos segundos antes de soltar una risa que suena ligeramente histérica.

Por supuesto que Darien se daría cuenta que había pegado una sonrisa en su cara para esconderse detrás de ella, por supuesto que lo sabría incluso antes de que el rubio incluso supiera lo que está haciendo.

-Siempre me molesto eso de ti- Darien continua- luciendo esa sonrisa como una máscara, en mi limitada experiencia esa sonrisa nunca escondía nada bueno, así que…-

Así que había tratado a Zoicite como alguna clase de insecto molesto hasta que había descubierto que el rubio era algo más que eso. O al menos eso supone ahora.

-Realmente no importa –añade encogiéndose de hombros- últimamente casi no sonríes de esa manera, así que…- se encoge de hombros una vez más.

Zoicite solo continúa riendo hasta que la mirada de Darien se vuelve preocupada.

* * *

Zoicite tiene 15 años y es, piensa para si mismo, un gran planificador.

Puede decir eso fácilmente mirando el complicado pero simple plan de diez pasos para conseguir que Serena Tsukino se convierta en la novia de Darien.

Darien lo mira con ligera incredulidad –No puedes estar hablando en serio-

La sonrisa que Zoicite le da en respuesta es ligeramente tortuosa.

Kunzite (El instigador) asiente mirando al plan de Zoi- Es un buen plan –afirma.

Y Darien se da una palmada en la cara – ¿Sabes qué? –Dice señalando a Zoicite- Me gustaba tu sonrisa falsa más que la que tienes ahora-

Zoicite solo sonríe más ampliamente.

* * *

 ** _Muy buenas :D_**

 ** _Como leyeron allá arriba (quizás no lo hicieron) este fic es para un reto en el que participo, es mi primer reto y lo encontré interesante así que decidí participar, también porque tengo cero inspiración para mis fic's._**

 ** _Asi que volviendo al reto, me pareció interesante se trata de escribir tres shots (Amista, amor y odio) y elegir seis personajes que seran centrales para esos shots (dos por cada uno) los personajes fueron sorteados a al azar por lo que por lo menos el de amor no sera sobre mis parejas habituales, originalmente iba a subir los tres como una sola historia corta de 3 capítulos pero ya que seria un problema con el resumen seran subidos como one-shot por separado._**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia._**


End file.
